Truth Serum
by FrameOfHeaven
Summary: This one shot directly follows the events of the First episode where Ward is injected with the truth serum by Coulson and Skye is interrogating him.. (Rating T - M)


**Truth Serum 01.01.2015**

**Authors Note: **This is my second one shot i have ever written so please be gentle. :D.. If you find any typos you can just ignore them and again be not to hard on me since english isn't my native language. :S It's rated M just to be on the save side, since it includes some sexual content.. Anyways i hope it isn't that badly written and you guys can enjoy it :)

**SkyeWard fanfiction – Truth Serum**

…"_What the hell?" _wondered Agent Ward, as Agent Coulson injected him the truth serum instead of Skye._ - "I'm sorry did that hurt?" _asked Coulson innocently. "_No, but you've lost your Mind. You should never do that to a member of your team! And yes it did hurt a little bit, but I'm trying to mask my pain in front of beautiful women, cause I think it makes me seem more masculine" _came the words out of Wards mouth, before realizing what he's saying." And, my god this stuff works fast". – "_Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you like" _said Coulson before leaving Skye and Ward alone in the Room.

* * *

><p>Ward was spluttering about how this was definitely against protocol and how Agent Coulson couldn't to this, he looked at the Door but it remained closed. Skye really pleased by the turn of the recent events, pulled of her jacket, so Agent Ward got a good Look at <em>her Assets<em> and he got even more unsettled than he already was. "_You seem nervous Agent Ward" s_aid Skye in a very seductive voice while leaning forward, giving the man in front of her even more view of her boobs. To Skye's delight Agent Ward looked down at her cleavage and as far as she could tell he liked what he saw. But since Ward was a trained Agent he was pretty fast to look back into her eyes and saying something about how there was no way that he was telling her something important. Skye stood up moving around the table around towards Wards side and leaned in. _"Have you ever killed anyone?"_ she asked him cheekily. "_Yes, a few". _He told her with a worrying face. "_High risk targets. But they were terrible people… trying to murder nice people." _He explained and added: "_And I didn't feel good afterwards". – "And does your grandmother know about these things?" _Skye asked, before resting her right hand on his left shoulder. Ward looked up at her with an afflicted expression on his face. "_Gramzy?" _he asked with a half whining voice. Skye couldn't but aww at that expression of his and had to suppress a chuckle, since this situation was so absurd and yet it was so adorable. Agent Ward stood up obviously not comfortable with her asking these intimate questions. She felt bad for him so she decided that she didn't want to continue to ask such personal questions. But she wasn't done having her fun either so she walked up to him with a seductive smirk on her face. With every step she got closer towards the Agent the more he moved back, up to the point where his back hit the wall of the interrogation room. Skye walked up close to him until there was only and inch left between them and asked him in a playful voice: "_Do you really think I'm beautiful?" _She mainly asked this to tease him, but also out of curiosity. – "_You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life" _he stated with a voice that made it sound like a fact. Realizing what he was saying and also because he kept looking down at her breasts, Ward tried to move as far away from Skye as possible. But Skye didn't let him. She placed her hands on either side of him, so he was forced to look into her eyes if not wanting to risk staring at her cleavage. "_If there is anything you could do right now, what would it be?" _she asked him partly expecting him to say_: Leave the room. – "Kiss you" _Ward said without any hesitation, then pressing his lips together as if he didn't mean to say that. Skye glanced up at him being surprised and at the same time glad that he didn't say _leave the room, _but instead had just admitted that he wanted to kiss her. Skye normally wouldn't just randomly make out with someone she doesn't know and Shield also probably had cameras installed in this room, but for some reason she couldn't resist this incredibly good looking man that had this look of desperate look of need in his eyes. She leaned into him pressing her lips onto his, waiting for what was to happen. After a few seconds of him not really responding to her lips on his own, he suddenly kissed her back passionately. His tongue was begging for entrance and she opened her mouth to let him in. As their tongues, he took her head into his hands, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, Skye escaped a loud moan and she buried her hand in his hair.

* * *

><p>They kept kissing for a few minutes, her hand slipping under his t-shirt and their tongues fighting for dominance inside of her mouth, when his body suddenly seemed to relax and he sank down to the to the floor leaning against the wall. For a short moment Skye was in shock, but the she remembered the effects of the truth serum were the cause of this and she smiled down at him. She lay him down onto the floor resting his head on her jacket, before leaving the room. She looked back at him one last time, thinking that this was the best kiss she ever had and wondering about if she would ever see him again. – She certainly hoped so. And if it meant that she had to hack back into shield once again to do so, she would gladly risk it…<p>

**The End **

**Frame of Heaven**


End file.
